


Escapist of Lust

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Boys of Lust (SSBU Series) [4]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dungeon, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Overhearing a plan that revolves around his own kidnapping, Ness tries to play along to see if it was true.While it did appear to be true, everything seems to be going well during his escape plan.However, when Ness gets caught, he is in for a playful punishment with the one he tried to subdue.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3) & Ness (Mother 2), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Series: Boys of Lust (SSBU Series) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052966
Kudos: 3





	Escapist of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Nintendo, I just own Mimi Pink and the Boys of Lust AU
> 
> Warning: The following story contains shotacon bondage and kidnapping. If you don't like these sort of things, you're free to leave.

"Wait a minute…"

Palutena quietly observed the black feathers nearby the diamond.

It looked like Dark Pit's feathers, but it didn't feel like the fallen angel's at all.

The goddess tried contacting for her young angel captain, Pit.

Nothing…

"What is going on?!"

Shortly after Palutena was done observing the black feathers and the diamond, Peach and Zelda quietly went towards her with concern looks on their faces.

"Palutena, is something wrong sweetie?", Peach asked with deep concern for her goddess friend.

The Goddess of Light herself calmly shook her head, "Not really. Pit is no longer here in his room."

The Mushroom Kingdom princess looked at the black feathers and the diamond, "Do you think Pittoo is the one responsible for this?"

Zelda disagreed with Peach's response, "I highly doubt it. Palutena did say that he is currently busy with Viridi."

Palutena chuckled nervously, just because she simply forgot about that, "Oh yeah, I remember that. I guess that explains that it wasn't him. And I don't think Viridi would even care to do this sort of thing to Pit."

Suddenly, the hylian princess Zelda hatched a thought, "Do you think it's the same person that likely is responsible for Young Link's disappearance!"

Both Palutena and Peach gasped.

Knowing that Young Link disappeared just recently, and Pit was seemingly kidnapped just recently after the little hylian has been reported missing.

With Pit seemingly getting kidnapped, and learning about what mostly happened to Young Link, the three female Smashers started to grow worried.

Perhaps, this collector is targeting specific Smashers…

~~~

The next day, sometime as early as 6 in the morning, Mimi Pink was checking a list of little boys she wants to add to her collection.

She started to think on who her cute little assistants might go after today.

Currently, the young woman had just dismissed both Lucas and Claus to find any according to the list.

Whichever they get first, will be interesting no matter what.

~~~

Later that day, Ness was wandering in the hallways of cafe nearby the Smash Tournament Lobby.

Nibbling on his burger, while waiting for the orange juice he just ordered to arrive.

Suddenly, the raven-haired psychic started to overhear something from a table nearby.

He would have let it slide, but when he really dove into the start of the conversation, it sounded like a plan about him.

"What on earth?", Ness muttered as he looked around to see where the conversation is happening.

Then, he noticed Falco and Lucas talking about something.  
Something that was about playing with him?

"You sure we should go get Ness right now?", Falco asked in a slightly confused manner.

Lucas cutely nodded, "Of course! Just like Young Link and Pit!"

Wait, Young Link?

And Pit?

"What were those two up to?", Ness thought to himself, feeling some slight suspicion on both the avian and blonde psychic.

Were they working for someone?

Then, the raven-haired psychic hatched a plan, before proceeding to approach the two at the table right next to him.

"Hey Lucas!"

Lucas turned to face his best friend, and smiled cutely like usual, "Hiya Ness! How have you been?"

He tried to play along with the young psychic user, trying to purposely get captured by the two.

"Would you like to try this Ness?", Lucas asked politely, handing over a cute rainbow cupcake.

To which Ness accepted, "This tastes yummy! Thanks Lukey!"

Once he finished eating the cupcake, the raven-haired boy started to feel a little sleepy.

Eventually he lost consciousness, but not without knowing that he kept something hidden underneath his hair.

~~~

Falco removed his Star Fox communicator, reverting him back into Claus, while he and Lucas were bringing Ness to the Temple of Lust via PK Teleport.

"You're lucky that I was there Lucas.", Claus said as he carried the unconsciousness bridal style.

Lucas tilted his head, "What do you mean by that Clausy?"

The ginger-haired psychic sighed, "Because it will be nearly impossible to make up an excuse on why Ness suddenly collapsed on the floor in a public cafe!"

The blonde psychic chuckled nervously, "My bad…I guess I didn't think that through."

Claus rolled his eyes and smiled, before ruffling his little brother's hair teasingly.

"It's fine Lukey. At least no one noticed. Not to mention that there weren't even any Smashers at that hour!"

Lucas smiled in agreement, "Yeah! At least a got you by my side Clausy."

"Now come on! We must get his body ready once he wakes up."

"On it!"

~~~

Ness slowly regained consciousness, before finding himself in a cute pink dungeon cell.

As expected, the raven-haired psychic knows that his PSI has been disabled because of this.

However, he didn't expect to be wearing a silky prisoner outfit, like the black-and-white striped ones that people in jail wear back in Onett.

"Looks like it's all according to plan.", he quietly muttered to himself just as he pulled out a hair-clip that he kept hidden underneath his hair.

He quietly opened his cell door, managing to open it shortly after.

"So it's Lucas and Falco doing this sort of things?", Ness wondered a little bit, "I can understand my bestie, but Falco?"

Suddenly, he heard some muffled noises coming from two of the other dungeon cells, before quickly running towards it.

He stood in shock to see a sleeping Pit and Young Link in their respective dungeon cells, all bundled up peacefully in a fluffy pink bed.

Both of which were dressed in a different outfit than what they would normally wear, plus the outfits were latex rather than silky.

Ness was about to use the hair clip to open both victims' dungeon cells, he suddenly heard Lucas coming.

Lucas himself was now in his assistant police outfit, being laced and silky like always.

The young blonde boy took notice at the open dungeon cell that Ness was once in.

"Oh no…!", Lucas shivered cutely, "Did Ness escaped?"

Ness was currently hiding behind a nearby boulder.

Once when Lucas turned around, with his back facing the raven-haired psychic, he quickly ran and snatched the handcuffs that the younger psychic boy was holding.

"Eep!", he cutely yelped in surprise when he felt Ness cuff his hands behind his back, hearing a small click as the cuffs were being fastened tightly around his soft wrists.

Ness showed a cute smug smirk, before chuckling.

"I honestly didn't expect you to be capable in doing something like this Lukey~!"

Lucas timidly struggled, blushing nervously at his bestie, "Heh heh. How did you know?"

Ness rolled his eyes, before tickling the blonde psychic's cheek shortly after in a teasing manner.

"Look Lukey~", Ness teased, "If you want me to keep your little secret, then submit yourself to me~!"

The blonde psychic timidly blushed even more, and tried to step on Ness' foot in order to flee.

But the raven-haired psychic was stronger then him all by himself.

He gently and teasingly pat around the assistant police, managing to find a cute pink ballgag in one of his pockets.

"No pls!", Lucas pleaded, "I promise to be good Ness! Please do-mmph!!"

Ness immediately put the ballgag into Lucas' cute little mouth, before tightly but comfortably tightening the leather straps.

"Now then Lukey~", Ness chuckled teasingly, "Show me where the exit is, and I promise to not tell on you."

"Mmph…", Lucas timidly nodded, before showing Ness the way.

With a little bit of pushing with the baton that he found in his other pocket, the young blonde proceeded to lead Ness to where the exit is.

Just as Ness was about to even get out of the dungeon section of the temple, he was suddenly cuffed by another pair of handcuffs, to his embarrassment.

"What the?!", Ness blushed.

Claus, in his assistant police outfit chuckled in a teasing manner, "Thought you would escape that easily?"

The raven-haired psychic looked up at the ginger-haired psychic, "Wait! You and Falco are the same person, Claus?!"

The ginger-haired psychic nodded, "I thought Lucas told you."

He slowly turned to face his relieved but embarrassed little brother, "Tsk tsk Lucas, this is why I told you to search for everything while we were setting Ness up!"

Lucas smiled and blushed a lot more in embarrassment, "Smmph Clmpsy! (Sorry Clausy!)"

Claus simply smiled, "It's fine. Just play with Ness while I get Ms Mimi."

Then the older twin left, still having Ness both legcuffed and handcuffed, and his own younger twin handcuffed and ballgagged.

Lucas made a muffled giggle, before scooting over to the now cuffed Ness.

Ness himself blushed and smiled in a shy manner, feeling just as embarrassed now as his bestie.

"I guess we're even Lucas."

The young blonde still had access to his PSI, so he used it to remove the ballgag, but not the handcuffs.

"I may be cuffed.", Lucas replied, "But I can still play with you!"

He then proceeded to get out two ringgags from his pocket, before gagging Ness with one of them.

Shortly after, Lucas ended up also gagging himself with the other ringgag.

"Whmph thm? (What the?)", Ness gasped.

Lucas smirked cutely under his gag, before using more PSI to gently rub Ness' body.

"Pls stmp~! (Please stomp~!)", Ness moaned out, wiggling around slightly at the touches Lucas is giving him via PSI.

He tried to use his own PSI, but his was disabled.

Unlike Lucas who still had access to his.

Suddenly, he felt his bum being spanked by more of the blonde psychic's PSI.  
Followed by that, the raven-haired psychic felt Lucas' actual hands rubbing his legs soothingly.

"Lmcss~! (Lucas~!)", he continued to moan out much more than usual.

Ness started to feel a strange fantasy that has recently been going around in his head for quite some time now.

There was a dream he once had, and that was him being domed over Lucas.

And it's finally happening!

Lucas himself began to nuzzle onto Ness' cheek, as well as proceeding to gently allow his gagged lips to kiss the other.

"Mmm~!", Ness and Lucas moaned out in union, entwining their loving tongues with one another.

Eventually Ness lost consciousness from all the love he was receiving from the bestie he truly loves.

Claus finally arrived with Mimi, before becoming slightly shocked shortly after.

"Oh my Lucas!", Claus said in awe, "You already managed to tame him?"

Lucas nodded, "Mmhmm~!"

Mimi chuckled at the sight, "That's very cute of you Lucas~! I always expect a lot of cute things from you and Claus."

The young woman proceeded to remove the cuffs from Lucas' wrists, and Claus helped in removing the ballgag.

"Honestly, I thought we would have to use the hypnosis ray to keep your little friend tamed.", Mimi chuckled, "But I guess I was wrong!"

Lucas cutely blushed and smiled happily, "Just doing my job as your assistant police Ms Mimi!"

Mimi smiled at both the twins, all while she gently carried the unconscious bound and gagged Ness back into the dungeon cell he attempted to escape in.

"Glad I'm always able to trust you both!", Mimi smiled.

Claus kindly hugged Lucas in a supportive manner, "You did great Lukey! I just hope the rest will be just as fun as these three!"

Lucas bounced up cutely.

"I hope so too!"


End file.
